1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to gearbox systems, and particularly, to a multi-spindle gearbox system applied to a mechanical robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial robots are widely applied in many fields such as industrial manufacturing, repair, checking, and the like, to replace manual labor. When an industrial robot is deployed in a hazardous environment, the driving motor and the electric cable of the industrial robot are often directly exposed, risking power shutoff and damage. The driving motor and the electric cables of the industrial robot can erode over time and potentially cause accidents.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.